


The Riverbank Bakery

by thedrunkenwerewolf



Category: The Wind in the Willows - Stiles/Drewe/Grahame
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Cake, Friendship, Gen, I Had A Lot Of Fun With This, Inspired heavily by the witw stop motion series, Mole opens a new bakery in a new neighbourhood, Ratty and Badger investigate, Short & Sweet, Tea, Toad being his usual arrogant self, like tally ho and old chap, possibly a series later on if i get more ideas and encouragement, sheer abuse of stereotypical british phrases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: Mole, new to the riverbank, opens up a new bakery business. Badger, Rat and Toad all go to investigate. Shenanagins ensue... mostly because of Toad. Always because of Toad. Short and fluffy piece.
Relationships: Mole & Rat (Wind in the Willows), Rat & Badger (Wind in the Willows), Toad & Rat & Badger (Wind in the Willows)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Riverbank Bakery

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that smashed me in the face when I was chatting on the WITW discord about it. Written over several weeks over a cup of tea before I had to leave the house to go to work before the sun was even up. Lets just say it kept me going in these grim times. I hope you enjoy and if you like this please let me know. Feedback is nice and keeps us writer writing&posting

Ratty stood outside the newly sprung-up establishment on the riverbank, hands on his hips, eyeing the place up and down.

“Huh. The Riverbank Bakery, is it?” he mused aloud. Unsure what to make of it. Riverbankers weren't usually known for their enthusiastic embracing of new and exciting things. (Well, excluding Toad. He was an outlier and not to be counted for obvious reasons). Although maybe that was just Ratty. Either way, he wasn't sure how to feel about this.

He was still mulling it over when he heard Badger amble up beside him, grumbling and clearing his throat. “Oh for goodness sake, Rat, just go on in and give it a chance,” he rumbled.

Ratty just nodded. “Yes. I really should, shouldn't I?”

Badger nodded. “And yet, you still haven't moved.

“What?” Ratty blinked. “Oh. Oh yes. Sorry, I was in my own little world there.”

“Yes,” Badger nodded again.

“Righto, I'm heading in. Did you want anything?”

“Just for you to quit your dillydallying,” Badger grumbled. “Oh, and some almond cake, if they have any.”

Ratty nodded. “Alrighty. I'll be back in a bit,” he said. And with that, he marched up to the front door of the new bakery and went inside.

. . .

Mole was just wiping down the counter when the little bell above the door rang out, announcing his first customer of the day. He was barely able to contain his excitement; it'd been so quiet all through the morning he was beginning to wonder if this business venture had been a foolhardy one after all. So understandably he nearly fell over himself with surprise. But he made himself take deep, calming breaths in and out, so he could pay his first ever customer the attention they deserved.

It was a river rat, looking curiously about his little bakery. Possibly deciding what to make of it. Hopefully deciding what to order. Mole looked him in the face and gave his biggest, brightest smile.

“Good morning. How can I help you today, good sir?”

The rat glanced up at him. “Oh no, please, just Ratty is fine,” he smiled, eyes roving over to the collection of baked goods on display behind the glass. Each looking absolutely delectable. “I was just admiring your lovely collection of cakes there.”

Mole beamed and nodded enthusiastically. “Oh yes, oh yes! They were all freshly baked just this morning. Is there anything you fancy, Mr Ratty?”

Ratty looked thoughtfully over the selection of cakes, finding himself a bit spoiled for choice. He certainly knew what Badger wanted. But for himself, he had no idea. They all looked so good!

“Well, my friend outside wants a slice of almond cake, but myself, I can't decide! They all look so good. Tell me Mr Mole, what can you recommend?”

Mole thought for a moment. “Hmm, well, if you want something different from your friend then the carrot cake is always a good choice.”

Ratty smiled and nodded. “Ah, excellent. Then I'll have a slice of the carrot cake, please.”

Mole grinned. “Coming right up! Oh, did you want some tea to take away to enjoy with your cake?”

Ratty returned Mole's grin. “Oh, yes please! Only a barbarian would have cake without tea.”

Mole smiled and nodded in agreement. “Indeed, Ratty. Indeed.”

. . .

Meanwhile in Toad Hall, Toad sat on his armchair, munching on a Victoria sponge cake – no tea to wash it down with in sight – and flicked through the newspaper for anything of interest.

“Nope. Boring. No. Aha! This looks interesting. 'Local Riverbank gets brand new bakery'. Hmm... well, I _am_ running low on cakes,” he mused. “Perhaps I should go and pay this new place a visit. Yes, that's a good idea.”

And with that, he got up, brushed the cake crumbs off his clothes and headed out. Planning to drive to the bakery.

. . .

Toad arrived with all of the usual crashes and clangs as he sped in his motorcar all the way down the riverbank. Parking up with a skid to a stop and announcing his arrival to Ratty and Badger with a good long BEEP of his horn. Just in case the missed him coming.

It hadn't happened yet, but it never hurt to make sure.

“Hello!” he called out as he disembarked his vehicle. “Hello, Ratty! Badger!”

He slammed the door of his motorcar and strode over to his friends, who appeared to be having some sort of picnic.

“Hello, Toad,” they greeted him.

“I did wonder how long it'd take you to sniff out the new bakery,” Ratty added.

“Yes, ha ha, Ratty. Now, I assume that there is the fine establishment, yes?”

“Yes,” Badger nodded. “It is.”

“Oho, _excellent!”_ Toad grinned, licking his lips. “Then I simply MUST go and sample these delectable cakes I've read all about. Tally ho, gents!”

And with that, Toad half walked-half ran inside the little newly-opened bakery. Badger and Ratty watching as he disappeared.

“Well, I suppose one of us better go in after him and make sure he doesn't cause _too_ much trouble for the poor chap who owns the bakery...” Ratty said. Sighing.

“Yes...” Badger agreed. “One of us should.”

They both stared at each other, neither of them moving. Until at last Ratty caved. “Oh alright, I'll go then.” and he rose and stopped off after Toad into the bakery. Meanwhile, Badger gave a contented, very relieved sigh at having been spared the duty of wrangling Toad back into line. For today at least, anyway.

. . .

When Ratty entered the bakery again, the little bell tinkling above the door to announce his arrival, he found Toad – for want of a better word – _haggling_ with the poor bakery owner. Insisting he shouldn't pay. Or failing that, get a discount. As if he didn't have a very large sum of money sitting in his bank account slowly gathering interest.

Ratty sighed. “Here we go again,” he muttered to himself, and strode over to the counter again.

“alright, Sir, your total comes to £15.75. Do you want to pay with cash or card?” Mole asked, already having rung up the order. Now only waiting for payment before he relinquished the baked goods to Mr Toad, who just looked plain offended at the question.

“Pay?” Toad echoed, aghast. _“_ _ **Pay?**_ _”_ He looked so comically shocked it was a struggle for Ratty to keep a lid on his laughter.

“Don't you know _who I am?”_ Toad continued, puffing out his chest. “I am the Great Mr. Toad, of Toad Hall. Esquire. I am famous around here, don't you know. And I do firmly believe famous animals shouldn't _**have**_ to pay for things like cakes. Really, you should be _**insisting**_ I take them for free. After all, think of what good it'd do for your business if people discovered _Mr Toad_ brought his cakes from here, hm? Now, what do you say, Moley old chap? Fancy giving me these cakes at a discount?”

Ratty was just about to step forward to put Toad back in his place and apologise for his behaviour when Mole spoke up.

“Well, _I've_ never heard of you, so you can't be _that_ famous. And I do believe it's bad business practice to go around giving my stock away for free. So I'm afraid you'll have to pay for your cakes like everybody else. If you really live in a Hall, I'm sure you can spare a few pounds.”

Toad blanched, fumbling about for words. “A few pounds?” he uttered. “Well I- well I _never.”_

But Mole was unmoved. And eventually, Toad, seeing outrage would be to no avail, paid for the goods and stomped out with them. Muttering to himself.

It was a masterful play on Mole's part. So masterful that Ratty laughed and applauded.

“That was jolly brilliant, old chap!” he beamed. “Most animals fold under all Toad's bluster the first time they meet him.”

Mole just shrugged. “What can I say? I'm a stout businessmole,” he smiled.

Ratty returned the grin. “You know, Moley, I like you. I think you're going to fit _right_ in here.”

Mole smiled wider at him. “You know, I do too.”


End file.
